


Kai and Katherine -The Queen and her soldier

by RoyalDarlingPrincess



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalDarlingPrincess/pseuds/RoyalDarlingPrincess
Summary: A list of 100 word prompts of the amazing relationship between Kai Parker and Katherine Pierce. Deals with their relationship in hell.





	1. Chapter 1

**Defiant**

When the screaming girl entered Cade’s domain, no one expected much from the brunette whose ferocity was quickly tempered by the brutal flames of agony. Cade had a vapid smile that lifted his lips and played there for the duration of their time together. He had fun with her, carving out her flesh, scalding luxurious skin. Kai wasn’t particularly concerned seeing as his flesh was consumed by raging tormenting flames. He barely had time to think beyond the thoughts of ‘Oh god, It hurts..Stop..Make it stop.”

Then one day, he caught her beautiful brown eyes, he forgot the moment the next, but he will never forget the spark of defiance in her depths. This was a women who had been dragged through hell with her knees seared by burning coals, and she never lost her will.


	2. Prompt 2

**Powder**

Katherine likes to mark her name in powdered bones. Flames eventually burn everything to ashes, even everlasting ones, and the dust coated the grounds of Hell for days, a never-ending deep pool of grey matter.

It started as a ritual during a particular moment of reprieve, a move that all the disembodied souls mocked as silly. But to her it was a reminder..she was Katherine Pierce. When Kai walked over the grey sandy surface that ran for miles, going nowhere, he saw every curve and line of her name, the dots marking the lines, the cursive curling like serpents.

When their eyes locked, they recognized exactly who they were - two vicious animals and warped freaks of nature in human bodies.  “Kai Parker.” A seductive smirk tilted her lips, while her eyes sparkled with tempestuous malice, “I followed your work, not bad. I could use someone like you.”

He swallowed the blood in his mouth, and smirked with rows of sharpened crimson marked teeth. "And what for - Katherine. Doesn't Cade have you on his schedule of torture and torment."

Then that smile, a beautiful feminine smirk that was razor-edged with cunning, and delighted malevolence. "Not anymore." And the lilting quality, sounding almost musical after all the abrasive screams that had resounded in his ears..for years..centuries?

" I am the new Queen of Hell. And I need someone to bow down to me..It's no fun being Queen..without subjects."

Her fingers raised to brush across his cheek, and he finds his burning body move into her cooling touch. Was she so magnificent that her soul consumed the flames of hell. 

'What do you need for me? My Queen." A sigh, a promise, his blue-grey eyes flickered close, as an equally cruel grin twisted his lips.  His heart seemed to leap into his throat as a ready offering to his Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished part 2, I was especially inspired by the word prompt. Hope to get more out.

**Author's Note:**

> So I love Kat/Kai, and this is my dedication to their amazing relationship.


End file.
